


Flamenco

by perixcyn



Series: La rouge [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 镜子里都是假的。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Series: La rouge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557106
Kudos: 4





	Flamenco

**Author's Note:**

> *观con激情产物，1000+短打  
> *吉普赛女郎x吸血鬼公爵  
> *伪abo，康带把

姜涩琪第二次在镜子里看见那条火红的裙子，裙摆像火烈鸟的尾羽。那个女人坐在镜子里，面前摆着一个正在下雪的水晶球——她在透过水晶球看她。  
“公爵。”女人说。  
远方的手鼓和风琴沙拉拉地响，她摇曳着身子站起来，用刻着猫头鹰头颅的打火机点起一根烟，烟草味有如具象般漫过来，姜涩琪在一片白雾中眯起眼，朦胧地看见一只雪茄夹在女人纤细的指间。  
“公爵。”她走过来，高跟鞋笃笃笃地磕着老旧的地砖，伸出手，越过那面镜子，拽姜涩琪的领带。  
“在想我吗？”  
女人把一口烟气吐在她的脸上，两瓣红唇开阖，眼尾画着一条细细的红线，裙摆簇拥着玫瑰焦枯的花瓣贴过来。  
铃鼓的响声由远及近。  
姜涩琪松了松领带，抓住女人虚无的手臂，把她从镜子里拖出来。  
女人把没燃过一半的烟蒂抛在地上，顺从地跌在她身上，揉弄她西裤下凸起的鼓包，手没骨头似的，只是妖妖调调地笑。  
“别急呀——”她站起来。  
公爵捉不住她，她开始起舞。  
深红色玫瑰做成的裙摆散开，露出一截光洁的小腿，姜涩琪看见她脚背上的青筋，被一截红色的绸带缚住，蔓延上脚踝，骨骼都是纤细玲珑的，细高跟笃笃地叩在古堡的石砖地面，与手鼓合奏敲打出毫无规律的节拍。  
像一团燃烧的火。  
那声音颇有些摧拉枯朽的意味，女人低低哼着不知名的歌谣，曼妙的腰臀从她面前摇过，自导自演跳这首弗拉明戈。  
她旋转着，旋转着，快要再次旋转进那面镜子里去。  
“回来。”姜涩琪说。  
女人慢慢地停下转动，背对着她脱下高跟鞋，赤足踩在一地的玫瑰花瓣上，一面向后倒退着行走，一面低低地笑。  
“真霸道。总得给我些时间跳一支舞吧？”  
女人回过头，目光没有焦距。她撕开自己的裙摆，跨坐在公爵身上。  
“现在开始吗？”她歪了歪头。  
姜涩琪的左手环上她的腰，像在抱一颗轻飘飘的，快病死的玫瑰树。年轻的公爵温柔地替女人挽好一绺垂在额前的卷发，猛地砸碎镜子，把她的水晶球摔在地上。  
女人看了一眼四分五裂的玻璃碎片和公爵像枯枝一样燃烧的右手臂，皱了皱眉。  
“别再用读心术观察我。”公爵说，右侧袖管空荡荡地垂着，“我不喜欢吉普赛人。”  
女人皱着眉，却挤出一个古怪的笑。  
“你撒谎。”  
她被按在公爵的肩窝，细白的半透明的脖颈被两颗尖利的獠牙穿透，迸溅出玫瑰色的温热的血。姜涩琪挺动腰身，重而缓地，性器自下而上撞在女人光裸的腿心，她的瞳孔因失血过多而空洞，发出一些不知是因为痛还是被欲望驱使的吟哦。  
“你撒谎。”  
女人闭着眼，长长地喘气，伏在姜涩琪的肩窝。  
姜涩琪长驱直入地捣开这树枯败的玫瑰，衬衫的扣子是烫金的雄鹰纹，在她胸前两团白皙的软肉上烙下发红的印记。  
公爵满嘴血气，用獠牙凿开女人的上唇，野兽般噬咬着亲吻她。  
“你撒谎。”  
女人虚弱地挣开她，手轻飘飘地按在姜涩琪胸口。  
像是旷野里突然听见铃鼓的脆响，公爵突兀地射了，眼前炸裂开一片刺目的白光。地上的玫瑰被飓风席卷着，疯狂地舞动出女人跳过的那首不成调的弗拉明戈。  
“你撒谎。”  
那个声音说。  
姜涩琪蓦地睁开眼，面前是一块镜子，一块红布，和一颗摆在桌上，正在下着玫瑰花雨的水晶球。  
“我不喜欢吉普赛人。”  
她试着活动麻木的右手，这样对镜子说。


End file.
